L'étrange Halloween d'Hermione Granger
by Mistyficae
Summary: Un événement dramatique arrive à Poudlard le jour d'Halloween. Les préfets mènent l'enquête, mais un événement plus troublant arrive à Hermione Granger. Une dragée, une pomme. Ouais résumé un peu pourri (j'ai pas vraiment d'idées ').


 ** _Hello. Me voici pour ma toute première fic. Bon c'es peut-être un peu fleur bleu et gnian-gnian à certains moment (soyez indulgents, svp^^). Ah oui il y a peut-être encore des fautes par-ci, par-là. ^^'_**

 ** _Sinon, enjoy! x)_**

Halloween. La fête des sorcières, les bonbons, les déguisements. Mais ce que les Moldus ne savaient pas, c'est que les sorcières et les sorciers eux-mêmes le fêtaient. Enfin, comme les Moldus, plus les jeunes sorcières et sorciers.

C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger se remémorait les souvenirs d'Halloween de son enfance moldue. Ses propres déguisements, les tournées pour avoir des bonbons. Ça la fait rire maintenant, tous ces clichés de Moldus de vieilles sorcières toutes ridées avec une verrue sur le coin du nez.

Dans cet état d'esprit, elle alla à la Grande Salle pour le repas d'Halloween où Ron et même Harry allaient s'empiffrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix traînante qu'ils reconnaissaient que trop bien derrière eux.

-Encore raté. Et moi qui pensait qu'enfin il y aurait des stupides Griffondors de première année qui allaient se déguiser.

-En quoi ça te dérangerait ? lui répliqua Hermione.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, ça me donne une occasion pour me moquer d'eux. Lui répondit simplement Malefoy.

-Mais vraiment, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Je me doutais bien que tu voulais faire une chose pareille. Alors j'ai pris mes précautions. Et comment ça se fait que tes petits "amis" de première année de Serpentard ne soit pas déguisés ? le questionna Hermione.

-Disons que je les en ai... dissuadés. dit-il avec son célèbre sourire en coin.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu les as menacés ! Malefoy, c'est des premières années de ta maison !

-Et alors, Granger ? T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache ?

-Oh, non j'aimerai pas. Mais tout de même, arrête de terroriser les premières années, tu es préfet !

-T'as pas à me dire comment je dois me comporter, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Sous l'insulte, Hermione voulut se jeter sur lui, baguette à la main, mais Ron et Harry l'avaient déjà empoigné pour la diriger vers leur table. Hermione fulminait. Ginny, Fred et George avaient vu la dispute mais n'avait rien entendu, le trio leur raconta alors.

-J'y crois pas ! Il a encore osé t'insulter ! s'écria Ginny.

-Fait pas attention à lui, 'Mione. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter ce gosse de riche. Lui dit George.

-Mais si tu veux on a de quoi se venger. Ajouta son jumeau.

Hermione sourit à cette proposition.

-Et qu'est-ce ?

-Et bien on ne va pas te dire les effets. Simplement donne lui cette dragée de Bertille crochue que nous avons bien évidemment modifiée.

Hermione prit le bonbon rouge et leur demanda :

Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il se passera quand il le mangera ?

-Parce que c'est un secret et que tu le verras bien assez tôt. lui dirent les jumeaux avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione soupira et commença son repas. Harry et Ron (enfin surtout Ron) ingéraient la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas manger depuis des jours ce qu'elle se doutait fort. Elle regarda la table des professeurs. Ils discutaient comme à leur habitude. Quoique... non. Une avait l'air anxieuse et ne mangeait presque rien. Ombrage, le vieux crapaud qui leur servait de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'était pas comme d'habitude. Non pas parce qu'elle ne parlait pas, elle ne parlait jamais aux autres professeurs, en tout cas pas pendant les repas, mais elle ne regardait personne de haut. En fait elle regardait tout le monde un peu paniqué. D'un coup elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Le repas continua sans incident à l'inverse de quelques Halloween de certains. Quelques élèves commencèrent à se lever. "Sûrement des élèves en retenus avec Ombrage", pensa Hermione. Elle et ses amis ne se levèrent pas tout de suite lorsque soudain...

Au secours, au secours ! Un meurtre, il y a eu un meurtre !

Un des élèves partit plus tôt revint, le visage livide, dans la Grande Salle en courant pour leur annoncer cette horrible nouvelle. Une vague de murmures, de cris se propagea dans toute la Grande Salle. Dumbledore mît sa baguette à son cou et amplifia sa voix.

Silence ! dit-il de sa voix amplifiée. Veuillez garder votre calme, je vous prie. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. reprit-il calmement.

-Nous étions un groupe d'élèves à aller en retenue avec le professeur Ombrage. Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de sa classe. Nous avons toqué mais personne ne nous répondit. Nous avons toqué une nouvelle fois mais de nouveau personne. Nous avons pensé qu'elle ne nous avait pas entendu. Nous sommes alors entrés dans la salle de classe mais personne. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers son bureau. Nous avons toqué. Personne une nouvelle fois nous répondit. Nous nous sommes dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le professeur n'était jamais en retard !

"Oui, pensèrent les élèves, surtout pour les retenues."

Nous sommes entrés dans son bureau et là on l'a vu, allongé sur le sol.

L'élève commença à sangloter, non pas à cause de son professeur, mais à cause de la vision horrible d'un cadavre.

Le professeur Dumbledore réfléchit et, toujours de sa voix magiquement amplifiée, ordonna :

Les préfets en chef et les professeurs viendront avec moi. Les préfets vous emmènerez vos camarades dans vos dortoirs, puis me rejoindront dans mon bureau.

Son ton ne laissa pas la place à la discussion. Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'interrogèrent sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Vous n'avez rien vu ? les questionna Hermione.

-Non, 'Mione on n'était pas dans son bureau, lui répondit Ron.

-Haha très drôle Ronald., murmura Hermione sarcastiquement. Non je voulais dire pendant le repas. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée... soucieuse ?

-Tu sais Hermy, on fait pas vraiment gaffe aux gens contrairement à toi.

-Et bien tu devrais ça t'aiderais dans certains cas !

Derrière elle, elle entendit les jumeaux pouffer de rire. Qu'avait-il trouver encore de drôle ?

Elle ne pût leur demander pourquoi car ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron donna le mot de passe et tout ce petit monde s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

-Préfets, je vous ai réunis pour faire des rondes. Le meurtrier doit encore être dans le château. expliqua Dumbledore.

"Mouais avec tout se raffut ça m'étonnerai même pas qu'il se soit déjà cassé." pensa Drago, sceptique.

C'est pour cela que vous ferez des rondes. Vous serez en groupe de deux.

Dumbledore commença à faire les groupes. Bien entendu, deux préfets de maisons différentes. Ron se retrouva avec Hannah Abbott. Les autres, Hermione ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et...

-Mr. Malefoy avec Miss Granger.

Et bien voyons, fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Pourquoi pas sur Ron à la fin ! Et il faudrait que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore arrête de croire à ses histoires d'entente inter-maisons. Griffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendront jamais ! Oh non venait-elle d'insulter Dumbledore de "vieux fou" ?

-Je suis pas plus heureux que toi de trainer dans les couloirs avec toi.

-Et alors ?

Malefoy n'avait rien à répondre. Pourquoi il n'avait rien à répondre ? Vite un truc.

-Rien. Juste que ça m'ennuie cette "promenade" nocturne.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait rien ? Eh mais c'était quoi ça ?

-Granger !

-Quoi encore Malefoy ? fit Hermione, en se retournant.

-T'as entendu ?

-Mais de quoi tu...

De nouveau le bruit qu'avait entendu Drago se fit. Hermione l'entendit également. Mais elle voyait également d'où provenait le son malgré la pénombre. D'ailleurs ça se mouvait par là et ça se rapprochait. Tiens, est-ce que Malefoy était effrayé ?

-T'as peur ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Un Malefoy n'a jamais WOUAAAARGH !

Malefoy tomba à terre. Hermione se mît à rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtés.

-Haha ! Malefoy, c'était juste une armure !

-Très drôle. Bougonna-t-il en se relevant. Et qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas ensorcelé ?

-Et bien, elle est partie après t'avoir frôlé. En fait, quand tu l'entendais, elle se déplaçait.

-Quoi ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Désolée. Hermione riait toujours.

En voyant la tête de son ennemi et la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de chocolat du repas pour lui en donner. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, trouva la dragée et, sans y penser, lui demanda :

-Tu veux une dragée ?

Puis se souvint par qui elle l'avait eu et se dit que c'était une bonne occasion.

-Elle est pas empoisonné au moins ?

-Tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ? Je n'ai juste pas de chocolat, c'est ma dernière dragée et après la frayeur que tu viens d'avoir, rien de mieux que du sucre.

-J'ai pas eu peur. Bougonna le blond.

-C'est ça et moi je suis Madonna.

-Tu es quoi ? lui demanda le blond.

-C'est juste une célèbre chanteuse moldue.

-Ah. Bon, donne-le moi ton bonbon si tu y tiens.

Il l'engloutissa. Il a le gout du miel. C'est bizarre c'est le goût qu'il pensait qu'avait lèvres d'Hermione. D'ailleurs cette dernière fut presque déçue qu'il n'y est aucun changement. Ils repartirent donc continuer leur ronde.

-Au fait je suis désolé t'avoir insulté dans la Grande Salle.

Elle y croyait pas ses oreilles. Malefoy s'est... Non, rien que Malefoy et excusé dans la même phrase était impossible. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il venait de faire ! Lui non plus ne savais pas pourquoi il s'était excusé. C'était sorti tout seul !

-Et pour toutes ces années où je t'ai blessée.

Mais c'est qu'il continuait en plus! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il faisait ça ? Ressaisi-toi Dray, ressaisi-toi mon vieux ! Le pire c'est qu'il le pensait !

-C'est... euh... surprenant.

Bien sûr que c'est surprenant ! Mais depuis quand il voulait se faire pardonner ? Depuis qu'il la trouvait jolie, deux ans auparavant ?

-Tu es devenu très belle.

Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Hermione aussi fut troublé. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil d'un coup ?

-C'est très... hmmm gentil.

Elle était troublée ça se voyait.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te troubler. Mais c'était sincère.

Non mais non ! C'est la deuxième fois en cinq minutes qu'il s'excusait !

-Tu penses sérieusement que je suis... jolie ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui. Lui répondit le blond dans un murmure.

Heureusement qu'il faisait presque noir et qu'il ne voyait pas ses joues rougies par la déclaration. Non, elle ne devait pas se faire avoir par lui. C'est un Malefoy, il essai de la manipuler. Mais, il a l'air tellement sincère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Il se penche. Ça y est leur visage sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis un bruit qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Sans s'en rendre compte et sans savoir pourquoi, Malefoy empoigna Hermione et les fit entrer dans une salle de classe. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et puis il a bien failli l'embrasser ? Non, non il devait rêver. Mais ses lèvres. Son souffle. Son visage. Son corps. Tout était si proche. Il en avait rêvé, oh ça oui, il en avait rêvé. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait. Mais c'est pas arrivé, hein ? Il était face à la porte. Il colla son oreille contre la porte.

-Mais où est donc ce meurtrier, Minerva ?

-Je n'en sais rien Albus. Je ne l'aimais pas cette Dolores mais elle ne méritait pas un sort pareil.

-Vous avez raison Minerva. Vous avez raison.

Les voix et les pas s'éloignèrent. Mais Malefoy garda son oreille contre la porte. Il sentie tout un coup quelque chose de mou et chaud qui bougeait sous lui. Il se raidit. C'était Hermione ! Mais comment ? Ah oui il l'avait plaqué contre la porte en entrant. Et maintenant elle se débattait car elle manquait d'air. À cause de ce maudit Malefoy, elle avait son torse sur son visage. Il s'éloigna un peu mais resta proche d'elle. Elle pût respirer correctement.

-Désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Alors il fit ce qu'inconsciemment il fit tout à l'heure. Il pencha sa tête. Il voyait ses joues rougissant. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres qu'il lui dit :

-J'aimerai goûter tes lèvres.

Ce qu'il fit. Il l'embrassa gentiment, avec douceur. Il lui suçotait la lèvre inférieure. Elle fit une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas capable et qui surpris Drago. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Drago mit ses mains sur ses hanches et Hermione mis les mains autour de sa nuque. Leur baiser, doux et sincère, devint enfiévré et endiablé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient rouges et essoufflés.

-On devrait continuer la ronde, murmura Hermione entre deux respirations.

-Oui, approuva Drago.

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas possible, c'était un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel ! Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres devenues rouges par son baiser. Il ne pût s'en empêcher. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est n'est quand il s'éloignait d'elle qu'ils dirent en même temps "Je t'aime".

Ils finirent leur ronde et étaient de retour dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Personne n'a trouvé quelque chose. C'est bien affligeant. Je suppose que nous pouvons la mettre à l'écart à l'infirmerie le temps qu'arrivent les médicomages et les Aurors.

Mme Pomfresh approuva.

Les préfets aidèrent les professeurs à déplacer le professeur Ombrage. Tient, ils avaient pas dit comment elle était morte. Hermione décida donc de demander au professeur McGonagall.

-Une pomme a été retrouvé à côté d'elle. C'est sûrement une pomme empoisonnée.

Bizarre ça lui rappelait quelque chose à Hermione. Ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Ils la firent léviter mais quelque chose ne se passa comme personne ne l'avait prévu. Ron, se prit les pieds dans un tapis et tomba. L'équilibre du corps d'Ombrage étant perdu, elle tomba elle aussi. Mais ce qui étonna le plus les personnes autour d'elle, c'est qu'elle respirait. Hermione trouva un petit morceau de pomme. Mais oui ça y est, elle se souvenait ! Le conte de Blanche-Neige ! Le professeur raconta que tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'est d'avoir croqué dans une pomme et être tombée inconsciente. Comme dans le conte ! Sauf Prince Charmant, serviteurs, nains et tout le tralala.

Elle pût retourner à la salle commune en compagnie de Ron pour annoncer la nouvelle qu'aucun meurtre n'a été commis.

Allait-elle caché son histoire avec Drago ? Elle ne savait pas encore car d'autres questions l'assaillaient toujours ; pourquoi Ombrage était-elle troublée ? Pourquoi est-elle sortie précipitamment ?

 ** _J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review. ;) Mistyficae_**


End file.
